Raising the Thermostat
by PolkaDotSideplates
Summary: The first Journey Beyond Sodor fanfiction! I hope you enjoy reading this origin story for the Steelworks duo!


A loud bang rolled through the Steelworks as a line of slag wagons rolled into a pair of buffers. A massive tank engine with 10 driving wheels cut across the points to collect a new line of loaded slag wagons. The engine's name was Hurricane, a decapod engine built for Parliament to avoid making electric locomotives in 1902. As one of the most (possibly THE most) powerful locomotive at the time, the Manchester Steel Company had purchased him in 1906 to perform the difficult tasks of the Steelworks. Now he bustled to and fro, making deliveries of steel ingots and finished goods, and helping to make the steel in the first place. Hurricane was just cleaning up before he made a delivery of engine parts to Crewe, but was distracted when he overheard two men talking.

"We'll need another engine soon, production is going up and so are sales. No matter how strong Hurricane is, he can't be in two places at once. Foreman says he's looking into it, but with all the steam engines being scrapped, it looks like we'll have to get a diesel, and fuel."

"Either way another engine is needed. And the Steelworks're making so much money the fuel shouldn't be a problem."

This conversation was in the back of Hurricane's mind as he steamed through the gates with his flatbeds.

"Go away Beresford."

"But what did I do? I just want to talk. It's fun, eh?"

"I know you do, and I just need a little break."

"Break from what? Why don't we talk during this break of yours, eh?"

Hurricane raced by a large blue rolling crane as he argued with a brand new diesel shunter. The crane was being very clingy.

"I just need some peace and quiet."

"But the canals are always loud and-"

"Peace and quiet from YOU, now can it!"

The blue crane, Beresford, slid down to the other end of his track and sulked.

That night, Frankie was sleeping in a siding. It was cold and uncomfortable, what with Beresford's snoring and the barges and boats chattering away in the water. Grr, that Beresford. A real nuisance he was. So annoying and desperate for a friend. Frankie had very well WANTED to be his friend when they had first met, but Beresford was so antisocial it cost him friends.

Suddenly a large, unpainted engine stopped at a signal in front of her. He looked very powerful.

"Good evening," he said politely. Frankie couldn't place his accent, it seemed royal and low class at the same time. "Can't sleep?"

Frankie motioned to the blue crane beside him, as he gave out an extra loud snore.

"Oh. Well, if you'd like, you can come sleep at the Steelworks where I live. It isn't too far. And I promise I don't snore."

Frankie didn't hesitate, and when the signal changed she followed the engine along the line.

"My name's Hurricane," he said. "You know, like a storm. Woosh!" Frankie laughed at his bad onomatopoeia.

"And I'm Frankie. But you look like a very important and big engine."

"I suppose I am important. The Steelworks sends a lot of metal across the country. As for being big, I don't think anyone will disagree about that."

They arrived at the Steelworks. It was the most magnificent thing. A rush of hot air enveloped them, instantly drying the light, cold drizzle from outside. Frankie said something in a sing-songy voice.

"I don't know where I thought I was going, but here I am."

"I don't know what you thought you were doing, but you've come so far. This is the place I was meant to be seeing."

"These are the sights I was meant to be seeing," Frankie and Hurricane were singing at this point.

"We'll lift the thermostat up a degree-ing or two-o. And I'm guaranteeing that you'll be agreeing it's true-ue!"

 **Hurricane and Frankie:** This is the hottest place in town!

We'll warm you up when you're feeling down,

we'll make a smile out of every frown

 **Hurricane:** Just take a look around at the joy I've found

 **Hurricane and Frankie:** This is the place we can have some fun

Where we can feel like you're number one

We've got more sunshine than the sun

 **Frankie:** There's a light in your eyes you simply can't disguise

 **Hurricane and Frankie:** This is the hottest place in town

Come in and come along for the riding

Shunting lovely little cars on the siding

Rails so smooth that you'll be gliding along

And before you know it, we'll be singing an epic song

This is the hottest place in town

No other like it anywhere around

You'll be king and you'll wear a crown

 **Frankie:** What I'm trying to say is I hope I can stay

This is the place I can shine like gold

 **Hurricane:** Our jobs are cool, but we're never cold

I really think you could fit the mould

 **Frankie:** I'll be part of the team

I'll be living a dream

 **Hurricane and Frankie:** This is the hottest place in town

Come in and come along for the riding

Shunting lovely little cars on the siding

Rails so smooth that you'll be gliding along

And before you know it, we'll be singing an epic song

This is the hottest place in town

You'll warm me up when I'm feeling down,

You'll make a smile out of every frown

 **Hurricane:** You know you're keeping it real

When you're working with steel

 **Frankie:** This is the place I can have some fun

Where I can feel like number one

I've got more sunshine than the sun

There's no looking back now

I'm on the right track now

 **Hurricane and Frankie:** This is the hottest place in town!

Hurricane stopped outside the door to the building. The sky shone orange and pink.

"You should probably go now, Frankie," he warned. "You still have work to do."

"But I want to stay here! This is a wonderful place!"

"But you HAVE to leave."

"I won't!" protested Frankie. "Oy! What are you doing? Stop!" Hurricane was pushing Frankie out of the Steelworks.

"Brake all you want. I'll push you all the way to the canal if I have to. If British Railways finds out you weren't doing your work and was here instead, you'll never be able to come back and they might even take me away too. And scrap me!"

Frankie released her brakes with a sigh. "I'll see you tonight then," she said sadly.

"Of course!" replied Hurricane.

But Frankie was now running on no sleep. She slowly, groggily, moved trucks into the sidings. Beresford was worried.

"Looking tired, eh? Did you not get any sleep last night?"

Frankie, too tired to respond, backed down sharply into a set of buffers.

"Tell you what," said Beresford. "I can use my hook to move these cars around, while you take a little nap. How does that sound, eh?"

Frankie didn't respond, and Beresford swung his hook across the yard, clinging the coupling of a line of empties, and dragged them along.

That night, a well-rested Frankie snuck off to the Steelworks once more. She helped Hurricane organize the yard and marveled at the hot glow of the building.

"Hurricane, I love this place," she said at last. "Can I please get to stay? I heard workmen talking about how they needed another engine."

The conversation Hurricane had heard the day before flashed back into his memory. They did need another engine. Maybe they could buy Frankie.

"I'll speak to the manager in the morning. Maybe we can buy you. Then you can live here forever." Frankie squealed with happiness.

A loud voice boomed around the canal dock.

"FRANKIE! SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Frankie woke up with a start. Hurricane was on the main line.

"Well get off the main line," said Beresford. "I have trucks coming in soon!"

Hurricane rode over the points and stopped in front of Frankie.

"Manager says he's agreed to buy you. He thinks you're really useful, and now we can make more steel and the Steelworks will be the grandest place ever!"

Frankie was now wide awake, and before Hurricane could say anything else, she was making her way onto the main line.

"Oh no, you don't!" cried Beresford. He swung his crane and caught Frankie's cab. "You're my only friend. I can't let you leave!"

"Let go!" cried Hurricane. He coupled up to Frankie and began to pull. The tug-of-war began.

"HELP! HELP!" cried Frankie. "IT HURTS!"

The three machines could hear the wincing of steel.

"My cab is coming off!" cried Frankie.

Her cab did indeed tear off, and flew across the canal into a field. Hurricane and Frankie raced away, before Beresford could swing his hook around again.

Frankie sat inside the Steelworks. There was a gaping hole in her cab, and although the hot, busy air soothed the pain, it still hurt tremendously. Frankie had to cry herself to sleep as the workmen began repairing her.

Hurricane wondered. He passed by this canal all the time. Beresford would harass them every time from now on. There was only one option.

"Workmen! Listen up! When she wakes up, ask her what color she wants to be painted. In the mean time, paint me red, like lava. That crane won't be able to recognize us anymore."

When Frankie woke up the next morning, all the pain was gone. She strode up to a mirror to see that her cab was as good as new. The workmen came up alongside.

"What color would you like to be painted, Frankie? We have to paint you another color so Beresford won't bother you."

When Frankie rolled up alongside Hurricane, she noticed his new paint.

"I like that color. Look at mine! I never liked lime, but this dark blue suits me."

"Well, looks like this is your hottest place in town too," laughed Hurricane.

 **Frankie:** This is the hottest place in town

Come in and come along for the riding

Shunting lovely little cars on the siding

Rails so smooth that you'll be gliding along

And before you know it, we'll be singing an epic song

This is the hottest place in town

There's no looking back now

I'm on the right track now

 **Hurricane and Frankie:** This is the hottest place in town!


End file.
